<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spinel Has Her First Period by Zero_Substanc3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324002">Spinel Has Her First Period</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3'>Zero_Substanc3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Blood, Menstruation, Renegade Pearl, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Literally a prompt given to me by a friend)</p><p>Spinel has her first period. She won't talk to the diamonds because she thinks shes dying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Diamond &amp; Spinel &amp; White Diamond &amp; Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spinel Has Her First Period</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spinel sighed and looked down. "I'm bleeding?" She mumbled.</p><p>White looked at her. "Spinel are you alright?" She asked.</p><p>Spinel made sure to cross her legs so they couldn't see it. "Hey I'm tired and I need go run!" Spinel said, dashing off.</p><p>"Oh, bye bye, spinel," Yellow said.</p><p>Spinel sat down in her room and removed her pants looking at the bloody mess. She screamed in fear.</p><p>Steven opened the door. He looked at her. "What's going on?" He asked.</p><p>"Uhh, I can talk to you right?" Spinel said. </p><p>"Oh of course, I am a good source of intelligence," he said.</p><p>"I'm bleeding! I'm gonna die!!!!" Spinel said, crying into Steven's shoulder.</p><p>Steven shut the door. "Alright, where are you bleeding?" He asked.</p><p>Spinel pointed at the blood on her pants.</p><p>"I need to go get connie, hang tight and dont do anything until I get back," he said.</p><p>Yellow knocked on the door after steven left. "Spinel are you alright, steven walked saying you needed help from a professional?" Yellow said.</p><p>"Yeah, Steven's gettin' Connie, she's just gonna tell me what's up or somethin' of the sort, yeah know," spinel said.</p><p>"Is everything alright, sweetie?" Blur asked through the door.</p><p>"Yeah, just in a bit over my head," spinel said.</p><p>Steven opened the door pushing the 3 diamonds away using shields. Connie followed. He shut the door behind them. </p><p>Connie looked at spinel. "What's going on?" She asked.</p><p>Spinel sighed. "I'm bleedin' down here and it ain't good at all," spinel said.</p><p>"Why is it so delayed?" Connie asked.</p><p>Spinel shrugged. "Time flies when yeah havin' fun, standin' in a garden," spinel said.</p><p>"Oh standing in the garden delayed it," connie said.</p><p>Steven grabbed a book from his pocket and flipped a few pages. "I've been studying this for a while, I haven't got the gem anatomy part," he said. He read a few pages. "Aha! When a gem has different movement styles such as a spinel or wall gem, they may find a stun in their maturity or growth," he said.</p><p>"Oh, so I'm like supah stunned," spinel said.</p><p>"Yeah," connie said. </p><p>"When a gem doesn't move for a extend period of time, they may find a stun in their maturity," steven read.</p><p>"Yep," spinel said.</p><p>"What's going on?" White asked.</p><p>"Spinel, just calm down we'll find a way to open the door if Steven locked it!" Blue said.</p><p>Spinel rolled her eyes. "We've got it under control," she said.</p><p>Pearl ran in. "I got your text, steven, I can help," she said.</p><p>"Can you help Spinel clean up?" Steven asked.</p><p>Spinel looked at the blood stains on he floor.</p><p>Pearl nodded. She quickly went to get the other Pearl's who helped her clean.</p><p>Connie sat next to spinel. "You need something to stop the blood," she said. </p><p>"What's going on?!" White yelled. "Did spinel cut her arm off again?!" </p><p>"Again!?!" Steven yelled back.</p><p>"White you made that up!" Spinel said.</p><p>"Oh yeah she did!" Yellow said.</p><p>"Pad or tampon?" Connie asked.</p><p>Spinel selected pad. Connie taught her how to do it. </p><p>Steven and the others walked out leaving spinel. Steven looked at the diamonds. "She maybe moody and may not want to tell you what happened yet, you can get it out of her later," he said.</p><p>White, yellow and blue filed in all crowding around spinel.</p><p>Spinel explained it expecting them to be angry.</p><p>White picked spinel up and spun her around with a smile. </p><p>The diamonds and spinel all hung out for the rest of the day. </p><p> </p><p>And no spinel didn't die. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>